chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Boston
Boaz Hubert Camilla "Boston" Boston is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He is better known by his surname, which is also the city where he grew up. He works at Basil's Pizzeria, in Washington DC, as the Assisant Manager. Boston is currently 24 years old, and has lived in Washington DC for nearing five years. Appearance Boston is average height, at six foot, exactly, and he's skinny, with thin, but noticable muscles. For a long time, he's been dyeing his hair jet black, despite its natural dark brown colour. Boston also tends to colour his hair different shades, often bright and over the top like lime green and hot pink. He normally mixes the dyes into his fringe, and he has very pale skin, naturally. His eyes are an amazing light blue shade. Boston tends to wear skinny jeans, and t-shirts that show off his tattoos. He also enjoys wearing hoodies, and dresses in a very typical male emo way. He stopped dressing this way for a short while, and removed the dye from his hair, before he began dating Misha Edmund, but he returned to his usual appearance after they broke up. Tattoos & Piercings Boston currently has two tattoos, and will get more in the future. One stretches from near the bottom of his left bicep to over his shoulder, which he got when he was about fourteen years old. His second tattoo, which he got to celebrate his 18th birthday, is on his back, reaching up to the base of his neck. Both of these tattoos are just patterns. He has the top of his right ear pierced, and generally wears a black stud, along with two snakebites on his lower lip. He has his nose pierced, and often wears either a black stud or a brightly coloured stud. Boston also has both of his ears stretched and also has collarbone piercings. In the future, Boston will get a lower back tattoo of two hands handcuffed together, which he says is to symbolise how he is 'bound' to Pippy Maxxted. He will also get a tattoo in binary code on his left wrist, which will read "0111000001101000011010010110110001101100" meaning "Phill". Pippy will have an identical tattoo on the same wrist meaning "Camilla". Boston will also get a thin black ring tattooed on his ring finger on his left hand, another tattoo to which Pippy will have an identical and they will do this in the future, instead of getting wedding rings. Abilities The first ability Boston manifested was Enhanced Agility. This allows him to move with much more agility than humanly possible. This enables him to move quickly from one motion to another, and makes him very graceful, nimble and light on his feet. He can climb, sprint and jump very well. It can be used to dodge attacks efficiently and to perform numerous gymnastic feats. Boston's second ability, and the one he shall use probably most regularly, is still unnoticed. He has the ability of X Ray Vision. This allows him to see through things, including people, walls and anything in general. The ability can be activated and altered at will, and he is yet to use it. It will allows him to see through objects or people, with a clear view. His third ability is Advanced Pyrokinesis. He is able to produce a powerful fire which burns at three times the heat of normal fire, and only burns what he wishes it to. He's also able to use this to heal and to transport people. The fire produced with this ability is deadly, burning at twice the rate of normal fire, but it will only burn those he wants it to. For others, it would be a harmless light. The flames can also be used to surround an injured or dying person to heal them, or used to transport someone or something away instantaneously. Precognitive Instincts is Boston's fourth and final ability. This gives him brief and vague sights into the future, and enables him to sense events occurring elsewhere. He'd be able to guess correctly if he could trust someone, or if something would be the right thing to do. He trusts his instincts a lot, and he often gets flashes or just general gut-feeling of what's going to happen. He is still growing to tell the difference between normal instincts and his precognitive ones. Family & Relationships *Father - Cuthbert Boston *Mother - Prudence Boston *Younger Brother - Cornelius Boston *Younger half-brother - Erik Valdez *Fiancée - Pippy Maxxted Home Back home in Boston, he lived in his parents' mansion, and after he continually got kicked out around when he was fifteen, he spent a lot of his time living with his friend, Charlie Scene, in the apartment Charlie's parents had paid for. Now he lives in Washington DC, and has done for the past five years, as he has his own apartment paid for by his parents. His apartment is very sleak and modern, and in much better condition that the home he shared with Charlie. This apartment has three bedrooms, one kitchen, one lounge and one and a half bathrooms. He spends very little time in his apartment, except for sleeping, preferring to spend his time out. Boston now lives with Grace Bradley, although she is only staying there temporarily, and Pippy spends a lot of time there, as they are now dating again. Etymology Although he did not originally reveal it, Boston's first name, Boaz, means "Strength; swiftness" in Hebrew, and this could refer to his ability, Enhanced Agility. His first middle name, Hubert has the Germanic meaning of "Bright mind; intelligence" which could be a reference to how Boston is quite intelligent. His second middle name is Camills, which is derived from the name Camillus. This has the meaning "Altar server". His surname Boston means "town by the woods" in English. The American meaning refers to the historic city on the Atlantic, that was home to many institutions of learning. Personality Boston is very closed off about his personality, normally. He doesn't share much about his past, but he is a sociable person, and enjoys talking. He's generally a very funny person, often offering sarcastic and sardonic comments. He likes to come through for people, and is quite a fearless person. He tends to view showing emotional depth as a weakness. History Boston led a very privileged lifestyle, in an 'ideal family', living in uptown Boston, Massachusetts. His parents never fought over anything except their plans for his future in the system. His mother worked for charties whenever she could, and his father was a lawyer. Boston's happiness was paid for, normally through activities they deemed 'acceptable'. He spent his summers in a summer camp, and his winters in different holiday resorts all over the world. When his brother, Cornelius, was born, they began commenting on how Boston needed to behave more like his brother. Boston began rebelling when he turned twelve, and already had the first of his tattoos by the time that he was fourteen. This is around the time he met his closest childhood friend, Jordan Terrell. He went to private schools all over the state, although he did not actually attend them regularly, and his father arranged a place for him at Harvard Law School, but Boston had long since given up obeying his parents, and he left home days before he was due to go to Harvard, and he moved to Washington DC, where he began working for Basil's Pizzeria. His parents brought him a car, to try and convince him to return home, but he refused to, and they finished this by saying he was no longer part of their family. However, he was later contacted by the family saying that Cornelius was getting married. He also began a relationship with Pippy Maxxted, his colleague's sister, after Danny found her again after having been estranged from her since childhood. However, she left him and returned to Sylar, shortly after her brother had warned Boston that he'd dreamed that she'd do so. He then stopped dressing in his 'emo' fashion, and began dating Misha Edmund. He also revealed his full name to her. However, when they both travelled to Boston to attend his brother's wedding, he met Jordan again and the other members of their gang, The Undead, and this meeting made him and Misha realise how incompatable they were. He also revealed that the reason he'd left his birth city in the first place was that he'd killed a man after a woman had admitted to him that the man had tried to rape her. Boston then broke up with Misha Edmund, although he termed it "two friends getting back together". He has since returning to dressing and acting as normal, and is now back together with Pippy Maxxted. The two had been dating for nearly four months when Pippy was visited by Sylar. The two kissed and Pippy confessed this to him afterwards, but Boston and her still agreed to break up. However, as she was about to leave, Boston changed his mind and proposed. Pippy accepted and the two are now engaged. The following day, they went ring shopping and both brought each other rings, given that his proposal had been so instinctive he hadn't brought her a ring. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters